Labels masterlist
okay so i was like pissed the fuck off bc this rph deleted this huge ass labels masterlist that helped me with char inspiration but i saved it in the drafts of like this one rp blog and i found it so ya tg i saved it — the atelophobic: someone who has a true and deep fear of imperfection and not being good enough; affiliated with social anxiety and the constant need of validation — the acosmist: someone that believes nothing exsists; is philosophical and questions everything; purely scientific and doesn’t regard the conscious mind and psychological means — the devil’s advocate: someone who does things in spite of others; pisses people off just ‘cause they can; argumentative without a cause and are manipulative; they take pleasure in doing what is wrong and seeing others get angry; for a less malevolent label, try “the conspirator” — the sadist: someone who takes pleasure in hurting others; not necessarily physically abusive, but emotionally — the masochist: someone who takes pleasure in being hurt; most likely to get in an unhealthy relationship; for a less severe term, try “the tainted heart” — someone that loves people despite their feelings back and fall deeply — the sabaist/the astrologist: someone who worships and studies the stars and the sky; sort of hippie-like; relates everything to the sky and universe — the femme fatale: a woman that uses her wits and body to get what she wants; seductive, manipulative, and often cruel, they live by their own mantra and stick to what they believe in; they are confident in themselves and what they do, sometimes arrogant — the poverty-ridden princess/prince: someone that enjoys being spoiled and expects to be spoiled despite their low socioeconomic status; they are idealistic and expect a lot from people and are often disappointed and get very bratty when they need to be; to fulfil their expectations they try to pursue relationships and friendships so that the other person can buy them things — the adrenaline junkie: someone who does things for the thrill of it; they are often kleptomaniacs or cliff-divers and are addicts to the feel of adrenaline pumping through their blood and stimulating every nerve; they compulsively lie so they can feel the thrill of not telling the truth; or if you’d rather not have them be that severely a junkie, have them be terribly afraid of boredom and blandness and just be reckless — the fly on the wall: someone that is observant and quiet, only speaks when spoken to; they are kind and nonjudgmental, never really asserting opinions; an alternative would be “the wallflower” — the skirt chaser: a male (or female) that spends their time ogling at females and is attracted to any female of the human race no matter their looks or personality or interest level toward him or her — the dogmatist: someone that constantly asserts their opinion and judgement regardless of the other person’s thoughts; arrogant and awfully blunt, they often believe they are right and lay down their dogmas on people; a feeling of superiority is definitely there — the nonconformist/maverick: someone whose ideas and mantra do not conform to the socially accepted criteria; mavericks are often moody and domineering, more forceful than than a nonconformist — the renegade: someone alike to a nonconformist/maverick, but are more rebellious and disorganized; they totally betray and diverge from principles and ideas and form their own — the keyword is form because a nonconformist or maverick do not choose to be the way they are, it comes more naturally — the drug dealer princess: a woman that has grown up under her father’s business — drugs; they are extremely street smart and abrasive, but also intuitive; they speak with rough, explicit language and are not afraid to engage in a fight, knowing that her daddy’s guys will break heads if anything were to happen to her; they are independent, but also dependant, not needing anyone’s help or pity, but relying on their fathers’ money and support — the old soul: someone that is spiritual and wise beyond their years on earth; they have dated beliefs and ideals, but they are still wise in idea; they have a true understanding of the world around them and are realists — the ticking time bomb: someone that is so temperamental about so many things, they’re unpredictable in their actions; one second they are calm and stoic, the next they are blowing up and getting angry at everyone — the spoken word poet: someone that speaks in intricate metaphors and allows stanzas to flow out of their mouths; they see the world as it is, but also in their perspective; are often pretentious and have a slight feeling of superiority — the prodigy/virtuoso: someone that excels in a certain area; can be either pretentious and have a superiority complex, or they are shy and sheltered due to years of only practicing what they excel in; underused areas are: intellect, a photogenic mind that also comprehends ideas as well as memorizes them, music in all form; if you choose someone that has a photogenic mind or something similar, an alternative is “the certified genius” which identifies closely to Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds and Mike Ross from Suits — the aficionado/cognoscente: someone that is enthusiastic and knowledgeable about many things; they are a connoisseur, but of many things; they enjoy research and learning of all sorts and are open-minded to many things, never really asserting their judgement as much as a dogmatist; they are knowledgeable enough for people to turn to them whenever needed — the buff: someone that is easily addicted to certain things and is enthusiastic about everything; does not necessarily have to be addicted to drugs, they could be clingy to people, or enjoy doing certain things to a point of addiction — the consummator: someone that uses sex to close deals and to get what they want; promiscuous, clever, and manipulative; more of a label you would use in a gang rp — the bohemian: someone that leads an alternative lifestyle; all are different, but they abide by the same ideas: truth, love, freedom, and beauty; they are optimists, but are also cynical in their ways; somewhat of an intersection between a hippie and a nonconformist and is synonymous for both terms — the ice queen: a woman that seems artificially sweet and beautiful, but is truly cruel and coldblooded; they are frigid and cold-hearted, despite their cute and nice facade; they are cordial and kind, but their true personality speaks otherwise — the black sheep: someone that is shunned by many, particularly their family; they are rebellious and do what is told not to; adamant about being different, but isn’t accepted; often treated differently because of what they do interchangeable with renegade or outcast — the tortured soul: someone similar to a black sheep, but they decide to act out on it; avidly believe the world is against them and are more cynical and skeptical than a black sheep would be; they care too much about certain things and are pessimistic — the notorious friend with benefits: someone that thrives off of the “no-strings” relationship; they often carry it out for only a few months and move to the next; they are licentious and not very manipulative, but definitely guarded; they had their heart broken to an inexorable degree and carries out relationships to either: a) fulfill her pleasures, b) break the hearts of others, or c) both — the butch: a woman that is more masculine than feminine; prefer sports over shopping, mud over makeup, and naturally distressed jeans over dresses; contrary to popular belief, they don’t necessarily have to be lesbian, the label actually fits anyone of any gender or sexual preference; for a less masculine term, try “tomboy” or “one of the guys” — the health nut: someone that is adamant about their health and the health of others; they have a case of every health related mental disorder you can name — hypochondria, cyberchondria, etc; they support healthy foods and healthy lifestyles and shove them onto other people, especially ones they care about; sometimes coming to even psychological terms when speaking about health — the flight risk: someone who is ready to leave anyone at any given time; they leave people in order to protect themselves and the heart that they’ve tried so deeply to guard; guarded, but cordial, they are sometimes reclusive or a lone wolf — the southern belle: a woman from the southern part of the united states that is charming and naively kind to others; with a dazzling smile and naturally beautiful personality, she speaks to others with a twang and oozes respect and politeness to others; she often acts with hospitality and does not recognize hostile actions toward her unless violent or strong; “sir” and “m’am” and peculiar terms are prominent factors in her vocabulary — the enigma: someone that has a mysterious and magnetic aura to them and is perplexing and dynamic in personality; they hide a lot of things from others and their personality is unpredictable; no matter how hard a person tries, they cannot unravel who this person is — the charisma: someone who has a certain compelling charm toward others; they are unpredictable, but not in a mysterious way like the enigma would be; they are often outgoing and gregarious, even if they don’t try much; they could be comical, but it certainly doesn’t have to be that way — the hidden intellect: someone that is truthfully very smart, but covers it with promiscuity or other tactics; they are in high, ap classes and plans on going to ivy leagues, but use their time to do as they please; alternatively, you can make them both outwardly smart and promiscuous — the cornerstone: someone that supports everyone and anyone; they are loyal and are often used as the shoulder to cry on or a confidant(e); they are an anchor and rock and guardian angel to many; they are the knight in shining armor, coming to the rescue whenever someone is in trouble — the theologist: someone that studies world religion and believes in a higher power, but not a particular god; they are wise and philosophical and are open to learning new things every day; they tie in religion into everyday life, accepting the parts of different religions (buddhism, confucianism, catholicism, etc) to their desires — the good-for-nothing: someone who is habitually lazy and slacks an awful lot, even when determined; they tend to manipulate people into doing even the smallest tasks for them and show complete apathy majority of the time; interchangeable with “the idler”, “the layabout”, and “the flaneur.” a more simplistic term that can also be used, but is not recommended is, “the slacker.” — the dirtbag: someone that abandons the socially accepted norms of their time and pursues their own definition of life; generally unpleasant to be around due to their chronic disregard to other people; executes a corrupt perception of living and morals and are compelled by disorder and chaos; similar to the labels in my previous masterlist, “the maverick" and "the renegade.” another term you could use is “the devil-may-care.” — the olympian: someone that displays true athleticism, particularly in a single sport rather than all the sports; their center of focus is sports and tend to relate everything to sports, even metaphors; they could be either gregarious due to their active, busy life, or antisocial due to their devotion to a sport; a simpler term is “the athlete.” — the reveler: someone that pursues a noisy, lively lifestyle and oozes effervescence; they are drawn by the fluorescent lights of the night, surrounding themselves with a blur different faces every weekend; they are hardly ever bitter and usually engulf themselves with people that are as energetic and vivacious as they are; interchangeable with “the roisterer,” and is a less general term to “the party animal.” — the carouser: someone that engages in a drunken lifestyle of revelry; similar to “the reveler,” but has a darker personality and heavily relies on alcohol even after the party is over; they believe that the clear liquid in the grey goose bottle is the conclusion to every situation and turn to it in times of need and heightened emotion; similar to, “the alcoholic.” — the paradox: someone that is constantly self-contradictory in speech, action, and personality; they are a controversy with legs and a heartbeat, often being extremely confusing to anyone that doesn’t know any better; they make unpredictability synonymous with predictability; they consider themselves both gregarious and reserved, energetic yet lethargic, and so on. — the samaritan: someone that is benevolent and beneficial simply because of the fact they’re doing good; they are charitable and go out of their way to do things for others; they’re completely reliable and trustworthy, but are usually people that do good deeds as soon as the opportunity spontaneously arises; another term for this is “the humanitarian.” — the ascetic: someone that abstains from most pleasures and practices great self-discipline; they are moralistic and virtuous, but so much to the point where they impend these rules and ways of life on others; they become almost reclusive due to their nature and belief; can be due to religious reasons, or simply because their past put them in that role; a synonym implying a more religious character is “the anchorite (m) / the anchoress ( f ).” — the tangent: someone that often goes off topic when speaking; speech flows out of their mouth rapidly, most words merely becoming a blur of dictation; they speak in rounds, with a tendency to not get to the actual point of the topic or speaking around it; heavily inspired by holden caulfield; interchangeable with “the circumlocuter.” — the bureaucrat: someone that can only function by religiously following any set of accepted or given rules; they tend to have a fixed routine and hardly do anything spontaneous so they don’t make mistakes; they see things in black and white, hardly ever thinking for themselves or showing creativity; authority is their only fuel, driven by their tenacious obedience; this affects their social life, especially with people their age; they are perfectionists and rarely ever recognize their mistakes if they ever come across one; usually diagnosed with some form of OCD or anxiety disorder. — the gossamer: someone that cannot think for themself, therefore being easily pushed around and used; they’re delicate beings and are easily broken or wavered, despite their experience with being this way; they are transparent and obedient, but not in a desperate manner; they often try to bring people with them everywhere due to indecisiveness; synonymous with “the doormat.” — the benefactor: someone that has a lot of something, and hope to share it with others, usually being money or material things; someone similar to “the rich kid,” but instead utilizes their money for the greater good; they are charitable and incredibly good-natured, not corrupt by the amount of bank they have; they still have a slight sense of ignorance, one that cannot be eliminated unless losing all their money; ik….tw……dont…………. — the nightshade: someone as deadly as the night and as heartless as death; they’re advantageous and manipulative, but rarely ever use sex to gain what they want; they have a fire inside of them that only grows larger, and are usually vindictive and seethe rage; they are constantly between being emotionless and passionate; usually a woman, especially one with magnificent beauty; synonymous with “the femme fatale,” but not interchangeable due to their less promiscuous nature. — the tyrant: someone that can only function when in authority; they are ambitious and headstrong, but are terribly domineering and dogmatic; as natural leaders, they are blunt and often habitually try to veer people into the right course, no matter the other person’s feelings; they have little to no compassion, but can sometimes have a soft side; a similar term is “the head bitch” or “the leader,” though they are not recommended due to overuse. — the vagabond: someone that is constantly moving and are always wavering; more of a stoic person, they tend to keep to themselves and hardly ever get close to anyone; at any given moment, they are ready to flee the scene; their images are flitting, people rarely ever recognize or notice their presence; refer to “the flight risk” for a similar term, but vagabonds usually seek something, possibly a greater meaning or goal to their life. — the powerhouse: someone with great energy and charisma; they intrigue people with their passion and internal light, and have more friends than they can count; their sparkling eyes and outgoing demeanor add to their personality and charm; their heart is aflame with emotion and passion and often utilize it to contribute to society in some way. — the machiavellian: someone that is cunning and scheming, often for their personal advantage; they are able to detach themselves from emotion with ease and are generally unemotional; deception is their strongest suit, being able to assume a personality or emotion for their selfish motives; this character is similar to one of a psychopath, but their personality is not directly connected to their IQ and they are not antisocial. — the hedonist: someone that lives purely to please themselves; they are charismatic and often philosophical and live by the “you only got one life, which is flying by, so ya’ might as well live it and do whatever the hell you want,” ideals; they tend to be selfish, greedy, promiscuous, gluttonous, and manipulative, but solely for the purpose of living life to it’s fullest potential; because of their lifestyle, they tend to be adrenaline junkies and thrive off of the feeling of their blood pulsing through their veins; a synonym is “the sybarite,” or “the voluptuary.” — the philophobic: someone that fears of falling in love and being in love; because of their phobia, they tend to avoid emotional attachment to people in general, thus being guarded especially when getting close to people; they get a certain sense of anxiety upon feeling strongly about someone; not asexual, since asexuals simply are not attracted to people of any gender. — the catalyst: someone that simply makes things happen; if they want something, they’ll have it within the hour, or at least the validation that they’ll have it; they often initiate events and create the change needed; they’re go-getters, tenacious people of their word; often times are vindictive due to their solid nature. — the space case: someone with extreme vapidity and jejunity; though convivial, they are quite dumb and clueless when it comes to social cues and jokes and even book smarts; in a sense, they have intelligence in a certain area — whether it be shopping or even law, such as elle woods from legally blonde. classified as “the ditz” in more simple terms. — the evangelist: someone that is constantly rambling about something, but with such a fervent charisma that has people holding on to every vowel and consonant; they speak as though their preaching, and listen as though the people around are the last people on earth; they are respectful and compassionate, listening as much as they speak; they are in love with thoughts and ideas, allowing everything that comes to their head to spill out of their mouths. — the nymphomaniac (f) / satyromaniac ( m ): someone with the uncontrollable desire for sexual endeavor; they demonstrate a heightened sense of lust and promiscuity and pursue multiple transient relationships, which are usually friends-with-benefit relationships; their personalities are up to the player, but try to stray from the over-confident types and gravitate toward those who are more intelligent; “the nymphomaniac” is interchangeable with “the femme fatale” IF you make them manipulative and such; “the satyromaniac” is interchangeable with “the casanova.” — the savant: someone that is knowledgeable and intelligent in every aspect; an underused way to play them out is that they usually miss social cues and such because they get caught up in a single topic; extremely sculpted after spencer reid from criminal minds; they can be either humble or pretentious, it’s honestly up to you. — the blueblood: someone of the upper level of the socioeconomic scale and displays the nature of a true socialite; they’re a bit more stoic, but are still outgoing; they are opportunists, manipulating situations to their gain and others’ loss; they rarely ever affiliate themselves with people of lower classes and treat them as if they’re barbaric; they are truly pretentious and snobby, but they have soft spots for certain things and crack easily. — the libertine: someone that lives to feel free and eliminates all bounds; somewhat of a free-spirit, they thrive off of the feeling of being independent and with the wind; they tend to be defiant and they loathe authority and being told what to do; they’re a nonconformist and rarely ever commit to a single thing, especially relationships; they avoid the term, “girlfriend/boyfriend” due to the conforming connotations. — the philanderer: someone that simultaneously carries out multiple relationships; they tend to be debauched and provocative, and use it to their advantage; as opportunists, they are meticulous and clever; the people they carry out affairs with are usually with people that are already in relationships. — the curmudgeon: someone that is habitually grouchy and sour; they have a sardonic tongue and scare people away with their bittnerness; a grumble is constantly leaking from their lips, especially when being told to do something; they are mockingly the way they are, but are also unapologetic and even accept their lifestyle; someone similar to the scrooge guy from that christmas tale or w/e; for a less grouchy-seeming term, try “the sourpuss.” i mean, it’s still grouchy, but it feels less grouchy. — the interloper: someone that is constantly meddling in other peoples’ business; they thrive off of the feeling of attention, thus drawing themselves to get in the middle of situations; sometimes they believe they are aiding each side, but majority of the time, they are worsening the issues; they’re nosy and clingy, and often manipulate the truth to gain. — the melomaniac: someone that revolves their life around music; not a practicing musician, but still has the same evangelical zeal and understanding of music that they do; they often shut the outside world out with their earphones and find themselves in another universe with the sound of a melody; they feel as though they’re in “middle space” where they believe they’re not quite living but not quite unexsisting; other terms you can use are “the muso,” or “the audiophile.” — the sociophobe: someone that has a fear of social situations and interaction; they have a feeling of inadequacy, as if their worth and importance is low; they are incredibly reclusive and often drop plans due to their phobia; a symptom of their sociophobia is social anxiety; a less dire term is “the recluse.” — the environmentalist: someone that is heavily influenced by nature; they embrace nature and whole-heartedly believe that the earth and skies are the basic building block to development of a person or group; they are almost always outdoors without shoes on their feet wearing probably overalls, observing meadows and the clouds, truly appreciating nature as a being; they tbh this was stolen from his masterlisT n i wanted to put it in here bc i couldnt find synonyms for it so…. — the stargazer: someone with idealistic goals above their reach; their goals are the twinkling stars in the sky, but gravity of reality pulls them down so that the whimsical dreams are merely dreams; they are ambitious, but their aspirations are unattainable; they are constantly reaching for goals, being slightly naive and over-confident; they figuratively and literally stargaze, if you’d like tbh. i know these aren’t labels and imma let u finish but i need to clear this gunk ass water. due to the popularity of these posts, i’d like to make known some common mistakes people tend to make with labels: — sexuality is not a label or personality trait. refer to your non-cisexual friends. when you converse with them, does their speech and actions ooze a sense of homosexuality/asexuality/bisexuality? nuh uh, honey, they got their own personality too. in order to truly accept and completely normalize non-cis sexualities and fend off ignorance, make different sexualities a smaller part to your character’s personality rather than having it be a dominant “trait.” so “the gay” or “the lesbian” is not a label unless you make “the straight” a label as well. — "the _____ one" labels should head to the retirement homes. the whole fuckin’ point of me making these masterlists is so that you can get rid of those horrid labels. i’ve even generalized most of these terms so that you could develop your character under it. instead of “the promiscuous one,” try “the nymphomaniac/satyromaniac.” — "the addict" is awfully general, so opt for something more precise. what are they an addicted to?? or do they just get addicted to everything they lay eyes on?? — nerds and geeks are two different types of people. though both terms are synonymous, they are not interchangeable. nerds strive to achieve things, geeks thrive off of the collection of knowledge. nerds acquire knoweldge, rather than hoard it the way geeks do. geeks tend to be technology oriented, always scrounging for the newest and coolest things related to their topic of choice. that is the dichotomy between them, which should be recognized if you want to base your character off of either label. Category:Lumblr